Beverly Hills 2010
by Chaos Daphne
Summary: FICHAS ABERTAS. Mundo Alternativo. Eles são ricos, descolados, jovens, moram em Beverly Hills e querem mais é curtir a vida adoidado! Inspirado nas Patricinhas de Beverly Hills e Barrados no Baile.


_Resumo_

Eles vivem em Beverly Hills, são ricos, charmosos, adolescentes e querem curtir muito a vida!

Inspirada em filmes e seriados americanos, principalmente Patricinhas de Beverly Hills e Barrados no Baile.

A história se passa em Beverly Hills, Califórnia. São um grupo de adolescentes da alta elite que estudam na Gold High School, uma escola de elite. Pretendo fazer essa história cheia de romance, comédia, briga, confusão e muita pegação! Afinal, são adolescentes e eles querem mais é diversão!

_Golds_

_**Mú**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Filho de empresários tibetanos, seus pais são divorciados, ele vive com o pai. É calmo, gentil, tímido e inteligente.

_**Aldebaran**_- 17 anos, segundo anoFilhos brasileiros, seu pai veio ao país em busca de vida melhor, começou lavando carros, agora, 18 anos depois da sua vinda, é um rico dono de um lava rápidos. É simples, engraçado, divertido, aquele amigão de todas as horas, é do time de futebol do colégio.

_**Saga**_- 18 anos, terceiro ano. Filho de médicos gregos . Apesar de gostar de farra, é menos mulherengo que o irmão, com o qual vive brigando.

_**Kanon**_- 18 anos, terceiro ano. História idem ao Saga. É mulherengo, palhaço, se sente inferior à Saga.

_**Máscara da Morte(Maximiliano)**_- 18 anos, segundo ano. Sua família é da Máfia italiana. É o encrenqueiro e briguento da turma, repetiu um ano por notas baixas, sim ele é burro. É do time de futebol.

_**Aioria**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Seus pais são empresários gregos que estão na Grécia, eles mandaram os filhos para os Estados Unidos por causa dos estudos. É esquentado, impulsivo, mas gentil É ficante de Marin(quem quiser ele como par já tem uma rival).

_**Shaka**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Apesar do nome, é filho de americanos que moraram um bom tempo na Índia, seus pais são Diplomatas, Shaka mora sozinho com sua irmã gêmea Shivani(minha personagem), pois seus pais acharam que a Índia é muito violenta. É sério, inteligente, chegando a ser arrogante, rabugento conforme usa irmã.

_**Dohko**_- 18 anos, terceiro ano. Filho de donos de uma loja de antiguidades chinesas. É inteligente, sábio, chamado pelos amigos de velho, é gentil e adora dar conselhos, não leva jeito com mulheres.

_**Milo-**_17 anos, segundo ano. Filho de uma atriz e modelo grega e um neurocirurgião famoso. É o popular, galinha, divertido e farreiro. É ficante da Shivani, mas acaba ficando com outras meninas e até transando para abafar o fogo.(quem quiser o Milo vai ter que passar por cima da Shivani...u.u) _**Sorry meninas, mas esse só pra ficar uma vez e talvez uma transa! Ele é o par da Shivani!**_

_**Aioros**_- 18 anos, terceiro ano. Irmão mais velho de Aioria. É popular, inteligente, não é do tipo que fica com todas, mas é gentil com garotas.

_**Shura**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Filho de arquitetos espanhóis. É mulherengo, esquentado, adora uma farra. Ficante da Shina(essa vai dar trabalho)

_**Kamus**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Filho de um político com descendência francesa. É sério, frio, inteligente, incrivelmente é o melhor amigo do Milo.

_**Afrodite**_- 18 anos, terceiro ano. Filho de um diretor de cinema e de uma modelo internacional dona de uma agência de modelos. É vaidoso, reservado e quieto, os mais encrenqueiros gostam de tirar sarro o chamando de viado, coisa que não é verdade. Se mostra frio e arrogante com medo de se machucar.

_**Saori**_- 15 anos, primeiro ano. Neta do dono da escola. É meiga, delicada, um pouco mimada e perua.

_**Shina**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Prima do Máscara da Morte, sua família é de empresários italianos e de mafiosos. Se o Máscara da Morte é O encrenqueiro, a Shina é A encrenqueira. Rebelde, ciumenta, possessiva, briguenta.

_**Marin**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Filha de empresários japoneses, é mestiça por parte de mãe, por isso é ruiva e tem olhos azuis. É inteligente, corajosa, descolada. É ficante de Aiolia(quem quiser ela como par terá um rival).

_**Shivani(minha personagem está aberta à futuros ficantes para fazer ciúmes ao Milo)**_- 17 anos, segundo ano. Irmã do Shaka. Colocarei a ficha dela mais abaixo. _**Preciso de melhores amigas para a Shi! Alguém?**_

Abaixo a fichinha básica que quero que preencham!**PS- Não aceito fichas yaois nem Yuri, nada contra quem gosta, mas não faz meu estilo, por favor, respeitem.**

**Nome completo:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade:(dos 15 aos 18)**

**Signo:**

**Discrição Física:**

**Vestuário:(não precisa descrever um guarda roupas, mas o básico, se gosta de roupas de marca, se é paty, dark, esportista, eclética, nerd, perua, etc...)**

**Personalidade:**

**Música que é a sua cara:**

**Defeito:**

**Qualidade:**

**Sonho:**

**Segredo:(tem algo que tem guardado à 7 chaves?)**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Manias:**

**Hobbies:**

**Família:(aceito parentesco com qualquer dourado)**

**Relacionamentos:(não apenas amoroso, mas também com a família e amigos, pode ser ficante, inimigos, aquele gatinho ou gatinha que você realmente gosta, ou apenas alguém com quem você queira ficar, e claro, possíveis rivais)**

**Novato ou veterano:(caso seja novato, de onde veio, porque se mudou para Berverly Hills, o que está achando da escola e do lugar)**

**Sua personagem pode engravidar, usar drogas, sofrer acidente(não irá morrer, não se preocupe), matar alguém(acidentalmente é claro), sofrer bulimia e anorexia, sofrer maus tratos dos colegas, etc?(não que eu realmente vá usar, apenas se caso me der na louca de dramatizar um pouco)**

**Mudanças são permitidas:**

**Algo à acrescentar?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx**

**Agora minha ficha: **

**Nome completo: **Shivani Phillips

**Apelido: **Shi ou Shiva

**Idade: **17 anos

**Signo: **Virgem

**Discrição Física: **1,68 de altura, 50 kilos, magra com corpo normal. Loira de cabelos lisos até a cintura, franja que alcança o queixo jogado para o lado esquerdo, olhos azul esverdeado, lábios carnudos.

**Vestuário: **Shiva é fashion, adora radicalizar no visual, sendo um pouco perua e paty, gostando de mini saias, roupas justas, mas nada vulgar, roupas rosas, muito salto alto e roupas de marca. Tem paixão por brincos e pulseiras.

**Personalidade: **É a paty que todo mundo iria adorar, não é nenhum pouco metida, é descolada, adora ajudar os amigos e às outras pessoas, pois viveu até os 10 anos na índia, vendo a pobreza e desigualdade, aprendendo assim a ajudar os que precisam. Não é muito boa nos estudos nem em esportes. É um pouco fresca e escandalosa, como toda boa paty, adora conversar e "trocar informações", cujo Shaka diz que é fofoca. Ela é bem impulsiva, muitas vezes fazendo coisas sem pensar nas conseqüências. Apesar de "ficar" com Milo e querer muito namorar ele, não perde a chance de "azarar" meninos bonitos. É teimosa e briga quando preciso, ainda mais por uma injustiça.

**Música que é a sua cara: **We weren't born to follow do Bom Jovi

**Defeito: **Impulsiva e um pouco fresca.

**Qualidade: **generosa, adora ajudar quem precisa.

**Sonho: **Se tornar médica ou dona de alguma empresa que possa ajudar os que precisam. Também quer se casar com Milo, ter muitos filhos, uma enorme casa com piscina e muitos animais.

**Segredo: **Não é beeem segredo, porque com as amigas não tem segredo, mas algo meio pessoal é que ela é virgem e quer perder a virgindade com o Milo.

**O que gosta: **seu irmão(apesar de viverem brigando), adora pentelhar o Shaka, Milo, suas amigas, seus pais, praia, compras, azarar, fofocar, ajudar quem precisa.

**O que não gosta: **injustiça, levar bronca, fazer cagada, quebrar a unha, dias de chuva, insetos.

**Manias: **quando não tem o que fazer fica olhando para as próprias unhas.

**Hobbies: **Ir ao shopping com as amigas, ir à praia.

**Família: **Pai Michael, mãe Sarah, são diplomatas americanos vivendo na Índia, irmão gêmeo Shaka, um Dog alemão chamado Marmaduck e um chuwawa(cachorro de toda boa paty) chamado Harry.

**Relacionamentos: **Adora seus pais, é o tipo de filha melada que abraça e beija sem vergonha nenhuma. Apesar de brigar com o irmão, também adora mostrar carinho em público, dar beijos que deixam marcas e apertar as bochechas dele, para terror do Shaka.

É ficante de Milo, gosta muito dele, mas não cobra 100% dele, apesar de mostrar ciúmes ao vê-lo dando em cima de outra.

Gosta do Camus e adora torrar a paciência dele também.

Não gosta muito da Shina e do Máscara da Morte, dois encrenqueiros! Vive de briga com a Shina.

Não gosta muito do Shura nem do Kanon, os quais acha que querem levar o Milo pra o mau caminho.

É melhor amiga do Aldebaran, juntos eles gostam de fazer caridades.

**Novato ou veterano: **Veterana

xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

**É isso, espero receber muitas fichas legais! Não tenham pressa e sejam criativas!**


End file.
